


put your hand in mine (i'm already with you all the time)

by wildwildhq



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Businessman!Kiyoomi, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, M/M, MARRIED SAKUATSU ONLY, Marriage Proposal, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Surgeon!Atsumu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, leave comments + kudos!! i love hearing your thoughts, they're in love ur honour :), uwu enjoy ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwildhq/pseuds/wildwildhq
Summary: "Loving you is easy. Losing you was never an option."To have two souls find each other, revolve around each other, to coexist and to love as easy and as natural as the Earth spinning on its axis and the stars flickering at night.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- formerly contained explicit sexual content, but then lottie deleted her account, so now it's just pure, unadulterated fluff :D

"Dr Miya?" Atsumu turns around from his locker and looks at his fellow resident.

"Hm?"

"The Chief's calling you."

Atsumu blinks, confused, before shrugging and going to the Chief's office. The senior surgeon looks up from his papers, smiling.

"Chief Sheraton!" Atsumu smiles, standing awkwardly at the door.

"Ah, Dr Miya, take a seat," the Chief replies, gesturing to the chair in front of him, and Atsumu sits down.

"What's up?" The blonde asks, and then mentally hits himself, because who the hell would say "what's up" to the fuckin' chief of surgery? 

"I need you to be someone's tour guide today."

Atsumu chokes on air. "Me? Tour guide? Sir, I have a really long surgery lined up _and_ I'm workin' the ER tonigh'-"

"Wait, Dr Miya, slow your roll. Not a tour guide, per se, but this person is a business partner."

Atsumu raises an eyebrow. Business partner? Is today 'National Put Atsumu In Weird Situations Day'?

"They're part of a deal we made, they'll rework the systems with state-of-the-art technology if the environmental check is perfect. They also want to know if we're a good hospital to work with."

"Oh," Atsumu replies, dumbly. "Why was I chosen to show this business partner 'round?"

"They're uncomfortable with germs and physical contact, and seeing as you have a..." The chief struggles for words, but everyone knew Atsumu was very gay, "Partner with similar conditions, you'd make a great impression on them."

Atsumu's eyebrows raise so high they almost disappear into his hairline. He's been dating Kiyoomi for nearly a decade now, it's hard to remember how they treated each other back in high school. Kiyoomi used to apologize for not 'being enough' or 'giving enough', but now he was touchy. _Very_ touchy.

"I'll try my best," Atsumu responds, honestly. "I've been with my partner for abou' 8 years now, so it's hard to remember how I used to treat 'em 7 years ago, but I'll try."

"That's the spirit! He'll be here in about 5 minutes, how about you wait here till he comes?"

Atsumu nods, he had time to kill, apparently. He leans back in his chair, going over sutures in his head when the door to the Chief's office opens. Atsumu turns around, and his jaw drops to the floor as the visitor shakes hands with the Chief through his gloves and smiles at him through his surgical mask. The visitor makes eye contact with Atsumu, and his eyes crinkle through his mask- a soft smile.

"Kiyoomi?!"

"Dr Miya," Kiyoomi responds, hand on the surgeon's shoulder. Atsumu tries gets up, but Kiyoomi taps the shoulder, and Atsumu sits back down.

The Chief eyes the interaction. "Do you know each other?"

"T-This is my partner of 8 years," Atsumu says, looking up at Kiyoomi, who was watching the Chief with a calculating gaze. "Sakusa Kiyoomi."

"What are ya doin' here?" Atsumu asks as they walk down the corridor, past the on-call rooms (which were Not used for sleeping), Kiyoomi taking notes on everything. "No' tha' I'm no' happy to see ya," he checks his pager, sighing as he sees that he's been switched out of his huge surgery and instead given a solo cholecystectomy.

"Environmental check," Kiyoomi deadpans, tapping his pen on his clipboard. 

"Yes, I can see tha'," Atsumu sighs, glaring at his boyfriend. "Yer keepin' me away from my surgeries!"

"That won't be necessary, darling," Kiyoomi says, unfazed as his partner huffs. "I'll be watching from the OR gallery."

"Why?"

" _Environmental check_ ," the raven repeats.

"I really hate ya sometimes."

"Love you too," Kiyoomi chuckles, and Atsumu wants to choke him and kiss him all at once.

("Sunuva _bitch_ , waltzing up to the hospital for some fancy fuckin' vibe check in the hottest suit ever, tha' green shirt looked like perfection on him, I really hate that fucker," he groans, later on, and Osamu lets out an exhausted breath before cutting the call.)

"Anyways, Mr Sakusa," Atsumu puts emphasis on his formal name, and Kiyoomi kisses his teeth in annoyance, "I have surgery at the momen'."

"Alright," Kiyoomi replies, following Atsumu to the scrub room. "Gallery's up there, right?"

"Yeah," Atsumu says, pushing the door open. "Staircase to the right."

Kiyoomi looks at his boyfriend and winks at him. "Don't kill anyone, it'll be going in my records."

Atsumu winks back. "Sure."

Kiyoomi sprays disinfectant on the seat closest to the window in the gallery and wipes it down before sitting, crossing his legs and adjusting his blazer. He felt out of place in the hospital, what with all these doctors screaming like banshees in scrubs and his boyfriend inches away from screaming with them. But, checking if the hospital was worthy enough to invest in was his job, and he'd follow it to a T. Even if the love of his life is his 'tour guide', he'll approach the situation with an unbiased opinion.

He watches as Atsumu walks into the OR, and his heart threatens to skip a beat. Kiyoomi lets it.

Atsumu looks up the same moment Kiyoomi looks down, and Kiyoomi knows that look all too well.

_Are you comfortable up there?_

_Yeah_ , he nods. _I'm fine._

Atsumu asks for an instrument, and Kiyoomi looks to the side, noticing the monitor displaying the surgery, but decides against it because he's evaluating the _place_ where surgeons work, not the surgeons themselves.

It was clean, though, because he had seen a few interns scrub their skin raw in the scrub room, and the mask, cap, gloves and shoe covers Atsumu was currently wearing as he hunkered over a patient were clearly top-tier.

Kiyoomi notes this down, before leaning back in his seat. Sometimes, when the lights in the OR hit the instruments just right, they gleamed. Sparkled, even. Kiyoomi has a thing for sterilized equipment, and he grins at the sight.

He's relaxed for the next 20 minutes, sizing up the OR, making notes on how the nurses threw away the towels they used for absorbing blood almost instantly. It's a good hospital, worthy of investment. Well, minus the on-call rooms, but who's he to judge? Doctors have to let off steam, he knows _that_ much.

Suddenly, there's a barely discernable yell and Atsumu's frantically barking at nurses. Kiyoomi sits up in his seat, leaning forward. He takes a look at the monitor, and there's a lot more blood than what's probably normal.

More yelling, almost imperceptible because of the thick glass of the gallery window and Atsumu looks up with hardened eyes. Kiyoomi's brows furrow as Atsumu blinks twice and snaps his head back down, hands moving at jet speed. Blood suddenly spurts up from the patient's body and Kiyoomi is an inch away from retching, because _ew._

Atsumu suddenly throws a towel over the gaping hole and moves to the patient's chest, pushing at it. The patient's probably in some cardiac distress, Kiyoomi thinks, eyeing the happenings sceptically. Were all surgeries this dramatic?

More pushing and yelling, and then Atsumu throws a fist into the air in victory, and Kiyoomi lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The surgeon then goes back to the original site of surgery and starts snipping and controlling the bleeding, and he pulls out a... thing? He puts the thing in a tray and hands a few instruments to his intern, who then begins to stitch up the patient.

Atsumu looks up to the gallery, snickering as he noticed Kiyoomi practically on the edge of his seat. _Fuck, he's so cute_. He tears his eyes away from that incredible suit and watches as his intern sutures the incisions.

"Dr Miya?" A scrub nurse asks, and the surgeon hums.

"Who's that in the OR- Hey, stop it, Janice! As I was saying, who's that in the gallery? He's hot, and you're his tour guide, aren't you?"

Atsumu's head snaps up and to the side. "Nora, tha's my boyfriend. Of 8 years. Do no' even _think_ of tryin' to ask him ou'."

The nurse blushes. "Sorry, Dr Miya."

"Oh my god," the intern looks up from the sutures and at Kiyoomi, who's back in his relaxed position. "He looks awfully familiar, Dr Miya. Has he been here before?"

"He's mysophobic, he won' dare come to a hospital," Atsumu sighs, snapping his fingers and pointing at the half-finished stitch. "Continue, please."

"But I've seen him before," the intern whines as she resumes her stitching. 

"Is this a necessary conversation, guys?" Atsumu asks, blushing.

"Yes, it is," the anesthesiologist replies. "You don't sleep in on-call rooms, you don't hit on attendings, and we were wondering just how lonely you were, and all of a sudden, your very hot boyfriend of a shit ton of years shows up at the hospital? It's an incredibly necessary conversation, Dr!"

"I hate it here," Atsumu jokes. "Fine. We live together, we moved here from Japan together, and we're not breakin' up anytime soon. Happy?"

"Is he your lock screen?" The intern asks.

"No."

"What about your home screen?" A nurse supplies.

"Yeah, bu' ya can't see tha' because my phone's never unlocked."

"Aha!" The anesthesiologist snaps his fingers. "He's Lollipop, isn't he?" Atsumu stills before snickering evilly.

"There ya go," Atsumu wheezes, laughing. He looks up at Kiyoomi, who's intensely scrawling on his clipboard with an extremely serious expression. The raven looks up from his clipboard and at Atsumu, who winks, and the other male rolls his eyes, but they're crinkled- he's smiling, and Atsumu smiles back. _Cute._

"You were amazing today," Kiyoomi says, holding Atsumu's hand as he walks to the car. "Get some sleep, babe, you're running the emergency room tonight," he continues to lecture the surgeon as he puts his stuff in his car. "When are you coming home?"

"Not sure," Atsumu replies, running his hand through Kiyoomi's hair. "Mostly late, though."

"Mhm," Kiyoomi leans into the surgeon's touch, before pulling his mask down and kissing the blonde.

"Bye, babe," he says, getting in his car and shutting the door, before rolling up the window as he pulled on his driving gloves.

"Bye, lollipop!"

Kiyoomi freezes as he turns to the side, glaring at Atsumu's quickly retreating figure doubled over in laughter. He slams his head down on the steering wheel.

"...NOT AGAIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, " Kiyoomi says, removing his mask, hair damp with sweat because he just went jogging. "You're up early, babe."

Atsumu waves, he's shirtless and just in shorts. He puts coffees on the table. "Mornin', Omi. I ge' to meet one of my favourite patients, so I'm excited," Atsumu explains, smiling when Kiyoomi kisses his hair when he passes the dining area. 

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Kiyoomi asks, since he's usually the one going to work early, and Atsumu agrees.

In the car, Atsumu talks about his patient- how she's been his patient since he was an intern and was his first solo surgery, and today, saving her will put him in the running for Chief Resident. Kiyoomi entertains him, pretending like he understands all the medical terms, but he's thinking about how ethereal Atsumu looks in his light blue scrubs and white, form-fitting t-shirt, blonde hair wavy and just the right amount of messy. 

"When's this surgery ending?" Kiyoomi asks, he knows Atsumu works long hours, and despite his concern about that, he's so fucking proud of his boyfriend. Funny, smart, adorable, cocky, annoying- he never knew his ideal type would be as infuriating as himself.

"It starts at 11," Atsumu begins.. "It'll probably end around 5, but general surgery can be unpredictable," and Kiyoomi nods in understanding. 

"Can you stand for that long, though," Kiyoomi teases. "I mean, after last night..." He raises an eyebrow, smirking.

"Shaddup, Omi, stop tryna remind me of yer huge dick _right_ before work!" Kiyoomi snickers as Atsumu crosses his arms and huffs.

The raven stops the car a few blocks away from the hospital, because there's a long line of traffic till there. Kiyoomi walks with Atsumu to the hospital gates. They make heads turn, because they're both impossibly tall _and_ good-looking. Kiyoomi kisses Atsumu's cheek through his mask, and Atsumu leans his head on his shoulder.

"Bye,'Tsumu."

"See ya later, Omi!"

Halfway through Atsumu's Very Special Surgery on his Very Special Patient, as dubbed by the scrub nurses, the patient's BP begins to drop off an imaginary cliff. He searches frantically for any internal bleeding, but her heart stops midway.

"Start compressions!" Atsumu mutters as he pushes the towels off her body and begins pushing at her chest.

The nurses wheel in an AED and hands the paddles to the doctor, who gives the command to charge.

"Ready!" A surge and a shock, and the patient arches off the bed.

He swears as the machine continues to screech, and he pushes the AED away and resumes compressions.

His scrub nurse shakes her head and pulls him away from the patient. "Dr Miya, she's dead. You need to call it."

"No," Atsumu protests, albeit weakly, because she's right.

The scrub nurse kisses her teeth. "Call it, Dr Miya," an intern pipes up, and Atsumu glares at the intern, who shrinks away.

"Time of death," Atsumu glances at the clock through blurry eyes. "15:22," he says, and he begins to cry, pulling off his scrub cap and angrily tossing his mask into the trashcan nearby. 

He storms out of the OR after washing his hands, and he doesn't even bother to pick up his personal belongings except for his wallet and keys. He leaves the hospital, and his interns stare after him. He calls for a taxi and goes straight home, and unlocks the door of their apartment and makes a beeline for his room with Kiyoomi after toeing off his shoes.

When he's sad, he has a habit of taking a shower. This time, though, he just turns on the water and steps under the head, putting his forehead against the glass. He starts breaking down because he feels so damn guilty for killing her, but he knows deep down that it can't possibly be his fault.

Kiyoomi's eyes snap up from his stack of papers when his phone starts to ring. He slips it out of his pocket and checks the number, smiling softly when he realizes it's Atsumu and the idiot changed his name from 'Atsu' to 'Atsu ✨❤️' _and_ added a mirror selfie of them.

"Hey, Atsu," Kiyoomi greets. 

_"Uh, sir, are you Omi-Omi?"_ A female voice responds, struggling to pronounce the name. The male raises an eyebrow.

"I think you mean 'Sakusa', but yes, that's me," Kiyoomi responds, seriously.

_"Oh, sorry, Mr Sakusa. Are you Dr Miya's...?"_

"Boyfriend," Kiyoomi supplies. "And you are?"

_"His scrub nurse. I was calling because Dr Miya's been missing since 2 hours ago. We've scoured the whole hospital, but he's nowhere to be found. We found his phone in his locker, we're just wondering if he's with you."_

Kiyoomi says a few colourful words in Japanese, earning a surprised noise from the nurse.

"Sorry," Kiyoomi hastily replies. "I'm at work, but I'll leave now and check if he's at home. Thanks for informing me, nurse."

He cuts the call as he wears his mask. He closes his computer and puts it in his briefcase and tells his secretary to tell anyone who asks that he's got an issue at home, and leaves. Anxiety starts building in his chest.

When he gets home, he sees Atsumu's wallet, keys and shoes tossed carelessly. He sanitizes his hands, pulls off his mask and steps around the mess and calls out. 

"Atsumu?" No response- the raven feels his skin crawl.

"Baby, it's me, Kiyoomi. Where are you?" He hears the faint sound of water and goes to his bedroom. He opens the bathroom door and swears softly when he sees Atsumu sobbing loudly into his knees, still in his scrubs and soaked to the bone. 

He takes off his jacket and opens the shower door, and Atsumu curls in on himself. Kiyoomi steps into the shower, not caring if he gets wet or sick and crouches down next to his crying boyfriend. 

"Hey, Atsu," Kiyoomi whispers. "Turn around, darling, just focus on me."

Atsumu whimpers, sniffling as he begins to unfurl himself, only to latch onto Kiyoomi's solid frame. The raven puts his arms around him and hugs him, pulling him up till they're standing in the shower. 

"Talk to me, baby," Kiyoomi says, gently pushing Atsumu away till he can see his face. Tears are still running down his face, and he looks so defeated, and Kiyoomi can _hear_ his heart break.

"M'in _pain_ , Omi," Atsumu confesses with a sob. "My pride's been hur' 'n I feel like a serial killer 'cause I jus' killed my patient today."

"Hey, woah," Kiyoomi's eyes are wide, and he tilts Atsumu's head up with his hand. "General surgery's unpredictable, remember?"

"I remember, Kiyoomi! 'Course I do," Atsumu begins. "It's jus' like, I was so confiden' abou' this surgery and i' went all wrong everywhere 'n now she's dead 'cause I couldn' find where she was bleedin'," his voice cracks as he closes in on himself again. "I'm a terrible surgeon, Omi... _and_ yer'e gonna ge' a cold, so ge' outta the shower!"

"I don't know how to comfort you, Atsu," Kiyoomi says. "I don't know jackshit about surgery. But," he kisses the top of Atsumu's head. "You," he kisses his forehead. "Aren't," his nose. "A," cheek. "Terrible surgeon," his other cheek. "In fact, I think you're amazing, you're the most hardworking resident there and you know it, baby," he kisses his lips softly. "If you forget that," Kiyoomi pulls Atsumu's forehead to his and they connect with a gentle bump, and Atsumu stares into his eyes, holding Kiyoomi's cheek. "I'm here to remind you."

Atsumu's eyes well with tears, and Kiyoomi puts a hand on the back of the blonde's head and pushes him into the crook of his neck, letting him cry.

"Shh, shh," Kiyoomi says, patting his head as Atsumu grips his shirt and bunches it up between calloused fingers. "Let it all out, darling."

The blonde sobs louder, and Kiyoomi stares at the shampoo bottles on the ledge in the shower cubicle, before reaching out and turn the shower off. Atsumu cries for a solid fifteen minutes, Kiyoomi threading his fingers through his bleached hair.

"Le's ge' outta here," Atsumu says, voice thick from crying. Kiyoomi nods as he pulls himself away from Atsumu and takes his hand, guiding him out of the shower and into the bathroom. He places his hands on Atsumu's waist and pulls his scrub shirt up, and Atsumu lets out a strangled noise of protest.

"Omi, ya don't hafta, I can dry myself-"

"Shut it, Atsu, let me do this for you," Kiyoomi groans, and Atsumu rolls his eyes as he lifts his hands up, letting the raven pull his shirt off fully.

He unbuttons his own shirt and drops it to the floor, before picking up a towel and slinging it over his shoulder.

Kiyoomi begins to take Atsumu's scrub pants off, and then his boxers.

"How long have you been sitting in the shower?" Kiyoomi asks, quietly, as he begins to pat Atsumu's legs dry.

"Abou' 2 hours," Atsumu confesses, Kiyoomi stands up and flicks his forehead.

"Idiot."

"Sorry, Omi, I was jus' sad 'n guilty."

"No, it's alright," Kiyoomi says, reaching around Atsumu to dry his back. 

Once Atsumu was fully dry and in sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt, Kiyoomi got rid of his own wet clothes and into comfy pyjamas. Atsumu was bundled up on the bed, snuggling into the blankets, and he shifted towards the side of the bed so Kiyoomi could climb in next to him.

"Can we ge' pizza?" Atsumu asks, looking up at his boyfriend, who was busy running the tips of his fingers over Atsumu's eyebrows.

"Yeah, go ahead," Kiyoomi responds, letting go of Atsumu so he could go order the pizza. The curly-haired man lazed in bed for about 5 minutes before wondering why the fuck Atsumu was taking so long.

"Atsu?" Kiyoomi calls out, stepping into the hall. Atsumu was rummaging through his wallet for his credit card, and Kiyoomi back-hugs him, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"Aha!" Atsumu says, triumphantly, holding up the card, and he waddles towards the coffee table, where his phone is, Kiyoomi still latched onto his waist. "I'm not even gonna try askin' ya to let me go," Atsumu sighs as he pays online. "I know ya won't, ya stubborn idiot."

"You know me so well," Kiyoomi mumbles into his neck, and Atsumu rolls his eyes, elbowing his side.

"'Course I do."

"Ouch, you prick, that hurt," Kiyoomi complains, but it doesn't actually hurt because Atsumu has the elbowing-capacity of a limp teddy bear.

"Sorry, Omi," Atsumu says, and Kiyoomi lets go of him, turning him around by the shoulders so they could be face-to-face.

"Did," Kiyoomi begins in disbelief, "Did you just apologize for elbowing me?"

"I-"

Kiyoomi narrows his eyes. "Are you still upset? It's totally understandable if you are," the raven takes Atsumu's phone and credit card out of his hands and puts them on the coffee table, before holding Atsumu's hands with his. "Just be honest with me."

Atsumu interlaces their fingers. "Yeah, I'm still a bit upse'," the blonde confesses, and the raven looks at him expectantly. "It'll take some time, so don' worry yer pretty little head 'bou' i', Omi."

"I'll probably keep worrying," Kiyoomi deadpans, holding Atsumu by the waist, the other hand running through his blonde locks. "But thank you for being truthful."

Atsumu connects their lips, giggling as Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, lightly tapping his head in retaliation. 

"This pizza sucks," Atsumu whines. "It's fuckin' greasy." He stares incredulously at the slice, smirking at Kiyoomi's mortified expression, and takes a bite anyway, because it was greasy, cheesy, pizza, and cheese trumps grease.

"That's what you get when you order from a _pub_ , you ass," Kiyoomi snaps back, mortified expression shifting to one where he was lecturing Atsumu with his eyes.

"Shut yer trap, Omi!"

"No."

Atsumu clears the plates whilst Kiyoomi got rid of the pizza box, complaining about the oil all the way to the dustbin and back, and Atsumu silences him with a kiss over his mask.

"Stop yappin' bou' the oil, ya big doofus," Atsumu snickers, and Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, removing his mask and going to their bathroom to brush his teeth.

When the curtains were drawn and the lights were out, Atsumu was on the edge of his bed, lying awake as he stares at the moonlight shifting on the ceiling.

He sighs, turning to his side, and Kiyoomi extends an arm, caressing his cheek. "Atsumu?"

"Omi, did I wake ya?"

"No," Kiyoomi replies, turning on his side to face Atsumu. "I can't sleep if you're not asleep. Feels weird."

"Omi..."

"Wanna talk about what's bothering you?" Kiyoomi was mumbling a little, and Atsumu noticed the bags under his eyes, but chose not to say anything.

"Nah," Atsumu says, moving closer to Kiyoomi, who opened his arms. Atsumu laid his head on one arm and felt the other circle him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Jus' wanted a hug."

Kiyoomi kisses the top of his forehead. "I love you," he says, sleep catching up to him.

"I love ya too," Atsumu replies, relaxing in his hold and finally, _finally_ falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The calm of the morning is disturbed by the harsh ring of someone's goddamn phone.

"Omi," Atsumu croaks, curling away from Kiyoomi and into a ball. "Get yer fuckin' phone before I kick ya."

Kiyoomi groans at the loss of heat and rolls off the bed, landing awkwardly on his knee. He fumbles around the bedside table for his phone and swipes the call button. His vision is always crap in the morning, so he didn't bother checking who the caller was.

"Hello?" His morning voice is raspy and tired, laced with sleep.

_"Kiyoomi!"_

Kiyoomi sits back down on the bed, shocked. "Mom?"

Atsumu's eyes flutter open, twisting on his side so he can place his head on his boyfriend's lap. 

_"The one and only,"_ Kiyoomi's mother chuckles on the other end of the line.

The raven clears his throat, carding a hand through Atsumu's bleached blonde strands. "How are you?"

_"I'm good, so is Dad. How are you and Atsu-chan?"_

"Oh, uh, Atsu's right here, he's just sleeping," Kiyoomi informs her, and Atsumu digs his chin onto the muscle of Kiyoomi's thigh. The younger yelps and glares at him. "Correction- was."

_"Did I wake you both? It's 10 in the morning there! You shouldn't be sleeping in so late!"_

Once a mother, always a mother, Kiyoomi sighs. "Yeah, mom, sorry, we just stayed up."

 _"Doing what?"_ The raven can imagine her narrowed eyes, hand on her hip. Heat rises to his cheeks when Atsumu cocks an eyebrow expectantly, daring him to come up with some good excuse.

"...Work." Atsumu has the audacity to bite Kiyoomi's thigh, eliciting yet another yelp from Kiyoomi. "Atsumu, stop that!"

 _"Work must be stressful, if you're staying up so late,"_ Kiyoomi's mother replies, tactfully ignoring the grumbling from her son's end. _"Anyways, I called to discuss more serious matters."_

Kiyoomi puts her on speaker. "Hi, Tomomi-san!" Atsumu excitedly greets.

_"Atsu-chan, good morning!"_

"Sorry for interruptin', please continue," Atsumu smiles as if he's actually talking, and Kiyoomi wants to tackle him and kiss him till they're both dizzy, mother-on-the-phone be damned.

 _"No issues, Atsu-chan. As I was saying, it's been years since I met you both, and Dad and I are finally coming to meet you guys! We're going to the airport tomorrow morning. Osamu-kun is also coming,"_ Kiyoomi drops the phone and Atsumu moves his hand to catch it, accidentally elbowing the younger, and both of them groan.

"Sorry, Bu'erfingers here dropped the phone," Atsumu says, glaring at Kiyoomi, who was rubbing his abused side. "That's... joyous news! We can't wai' to have ya guys here, yeah, Omi?"

"R-Right. Did you say Osamu-kun was also coming, Mom?"

 _"Yes, dear. Hitomi-chan is already there, she's got our hotel booked,"_ Kiyoomi's mother continues. The couple breathes out a sigh of relief.

Atsumu had only met Kiyoomi's older sister once, but she was nice enough. What puzzled him was the fact that Osamu never mentioned their trip to him.

 _"Right, boys, I have to make sure everyone's packed for the trip,"_ Tomomi says. _"We'll talk more when we get there, I'll send the flight details to you."_

"Okay! Goodnight, Tomomi-san," Atsumu says. "Bye, mom." Kiyoomi cuts the call, looking down at Atsumu, and they share a knowing look- they have their work cut out for them.

* * *

Atsumu's phone rings midway through the day. It vibrates on the coffee table, and Atsumu looks up from his medical journals and rushes to pick it up.

"'Samu!"

 _"'Tsumu,"_ Osamu sighs, long-suffering. _"We're on our way, Hitomi-nee-san's picked us up from the airport."_

"Osamu, ya lil shit, why didn't ya tell us ya were comin'?!" Kiyoomi shuffles into the living room, grinning at Atsumu in his dorky black-rimmed glasses screaming at his twin over the phone and puts hot water in a kettle to boil. 

_"Was mean' to be a surprise! Hitomi-nee-san ordered us not to tell ya!"_

"I can see tha', no, shu' up don' interrupt, my question is _why_?!"

_"I dunno, ask her! I already live 'round here, so does Hitomi-san, but yer boyfriend hasn't seen his parents in months!"_

"Years," Atsumu corrected. "Fine, wha'ever. Yer explanation doesn't make sense, but wha'ever."

_"I'm cuttin' the call."_

"No' if I do firs'!" Atsumu childishly pressed the call button, giggling triumphantly when he wins.

"You're impossible," Kiyoomi says, smiling softly as he leans against the kitchen counter. 

"I'm yer'e favourite kind of impossible."

Atsumu's phone rings and he glares when he sees it's Samu again.

"Pick it up, Atsu," Kiyoomi rolls his eyes when Atsumu buries his nose in his medical journals again and picks it up for him.

"Sakusa here," he greets.

 _"Oh, Sakusa-kun,"_ Osamu coughs awkwardly, before saying, _"Sorry, I mean' Kiyoomi-kun."_

Kiyoomi hums in reply.

_"Before 'Tsumu interrupted me like a brat, I was gonna tell ya to keep yer door unlocked. Ya know, for when we come."_

Kiyoomi nods, before choking when he realizes that he was on the phone. "Yeah, sure," he replies.

_"Alrigh', thank ya. See ya soon!"_

"See you, Osamu-san."

The raven unlocks the door, keeping it shut, and disappears into the bedroom. Atsumu gets up and absentmindedly goes to the kitchen, plopping down on the pristine counters as he picks at the drawstrings of his tracks. He looks up when Kiyoomi exits the bedroom door and grabs his t-shirt. "Hm?"

Atsumu pulls Kiyoomi towards him, opening his legs till his boyfriend is slotted in between them, his head tilted upwards. Kiyoomi chuckles, leaning down and kissing his lips softly. He attempts to pull away, but Atsumu connects their lips this time, hands on his shoulders and Kiyoomi complies, placing his hands on the curve of Atsumu's waist and kissing back.

"I love ya," Atsumu says, simply, and Kiyoomi turns bright red, pressing their lips together again, and Atsumu gently swipes the younger's bottom lip with his tongue, and their kiss turns open-mouthed and greedy. Kiyoomi hums as Atsumu attempts to tug his t-shirt off, sliding the older's pants down his legs. Once Atsumu is on the counter in his hoodie and boxers, Kiyoomi kisses him again, and again.

Atsumu yanks Kiyoomi's t-shirt over his head and tosses it to the side, and the raven locks their fingers together, smiling as he kisses the surgeon, who's smiling like an idiot too. Their foreheads bump together, and they chuckle slightly, slotting their lips together again. Kiyoomi moves his head to the side as Atsumu presses quick kisses to the skin of his neck, his grasp on Atsumu's hand tightening when the blonde bites at his shoulder. 

Kiyoomi's hands are halfway up Atsumu's shirt, with the blonde's fingers hooked into the waistband of Kiyoomi's tracks, when the door opens, and the unmistakable shriek of his sister's voice screaming "SURPRISE!" hits his ears, and he winces. 

It seems as if the position Kiyoomi and Atsumu were in hits the entire room like a truck because everyone falls silent. Osamu, Hitomi, Tomomi and Satomi (his father) are gaping, Kiyoomi is redder than a tomato, and Atsumu squeaks as he buries himself in the crook of Kiyoomi's neck, the younger's arms instinctively wrapping around him.

"Uh," Osamu says, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, then."

Kiyoomi rubs a soothing hand over Atsumu's back, who's shaking with embarrassment. "Well, then," Kiyoomi parrots.

Hitomi sputters, before doubling over in obnoxious laughter, and Tomomi pinches her side when Atsumu manages to close in on himself even more. Kiyoomi glares at his sister. 

"C-Can ya, um, give us a minute?" Atsumu asks, voice muffled by Kiyoomi's neck. 

"Yeah," Kiyoomi agrees. "Just a sec."

Satomi shrugs. "Sure."

Kiyoomi awkwardly lifts Atsumu, who brackets his legs around his waist, face still buried in his neck, and picks his shirt and Atsumu's tracks off the floor before vanishing into their bedroom. The remaining Sakusas turn to look at Osamu, who shrugs.

"I told 'im we were comin'," Osamu replies.

"No," Hitomi hisses. "We're all looking at you because your brother, who's _older_ than Kiyoomi, bottoms."

Osamu snickers. "'Course he does."

Silence falls over the room as the couple emerges from the bedroom, fully dressed but still flushing red. Tomomi breaks the silence by stepping forward and engulfing her son in a hug. "You haven't changed a bit!" Kiyoomi stiffens slightly before relaxing, hugging his mother back, and then Tomomi bustles over to the surgeon, who grins as she hugs him, warm and motherly and welcoming.

"My, Atsu-chan, how you've grown! You're barely shorter than Kiyoomi!"

"Really?!" Atsumu asks, eyes shining. "This idio' over here makes i' seem like we're miles apar'!"

"I do not!" Kiyoomi flatly denies.

"Sure ya don't," Atsumu teases, voice mocking. "Atsu, you're exactly _9.3_ centimetres shorter than me, quit kidding yourself," he says, in a terrible impersonation of Kiyoomi.

"I will skin you alive," the younger threatens.

"Mhm," Atsumu leans his head on Kiyoomi's shoulder, and the raven places a hand on his back. The Sakusas and Osamu watch the whole exchange with a fond look (minus Hitomi and Osamu, who have a hint of disgust).

"Show us 'round the house!" Osamu says, eyes glinting with mischief. 

Kiyoomi nearly stops breathing, and Atsumu is a minute away from passing out. They look at each other anxiously, before Atsumu cracks a wry smile. "Yeah, c'mon in." Kiyoomi grabs his hand and they show the Sakusas around their crusty apartment. 

"What's in this room?" Kiyoomi's mother sticks her thumb at the door of their bedroom.

"That's, um, our room," Kiyoomi replies, and Atsumu leans against the wall. 

"Ooh, I wanna see!" Hitomi smirks, and Atsumu nearly whips out a shovel and digs into the wall. One time of being caught was enough for today, thank you very much. "I-It's kinda messy in there," Atsumu mentions.

It wasn't really, there was a Roomba that patrolled the floor of the apartment three times a day, the windows were so clean that rainbows bounced off the glass. The bedsheets were changed at least once a week (courtesy of the couple), not a single book was out of place, the cupboards were organized and the bathroom shelves were split into 'Atsu' and 'Omi'. But that was their bedroom, with their bedside table with date pictures and _various_ other things, their huge armchair and ottoman seating that faced a bookshelf filled with journals and business books.

"Maybe some other time," Kiyoomi adds, and herds the horde away from their bedroom and into the living room. 

"Omi," Atsumu whispers, the raven turns to him. "The kettle's been on for the past 45 minutes."

"Oh, fuck."

* * *

"How long have you two been together again?" Satomi asks, looking up from Kiyoomi's collection of classical literature, next to Atsumu's 'Black Jack' manga editions. 

"Nearly nine years," Kiyoomi replies, parting his locks to the side in his typical style. Atsumu rushes into the room, bowing respectfully at Satomi, before grabbing a huge duffel bag and hiking it up to his shoulder, making his way to the living room, where Tomomi was.

"That's... Long," Satomi says. "He's still your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Kiyoomi buttons up his shirt, turning to face his father. 

"What's stopping you from, you know?"

"It's a mutual decision, Dad," Kiyoomi sighs, taking his black blazer from his side of the cupboard. 

In the living room, Atsumu pulls his scrub shirt over his head, admiring the way the lavender shirt hugged his arm muscles. "Tomomi-san, i's amazin'!"

"Oh, look at you," Tomomi gushes. "Lavender and light blue look so nice on you! Kiyoomi's going to be _all_ for it."

"Thank ya," Atsumu blushes, pushing a blonde strand away from his face. 

"Speaking of Kiyoomi, when are you two getting married?"

Atsumu freezes as he rummages through the cupboard for granola bars. "I- Uh-"

"You've been together for a long time, hm?"

"Around eight years," Atsumu replies, grinning as he retrieved the box of granola bars. "Nine next Thursday."

"Nine years!? Boys, you might as well be married," Tomomi hands him a paper bag, which he takes gratefully, slipping in a bar and an apple which Kiyoomi would probably forget to eat unless reminded with an unnecessary amount of kaomoji. "What's stopping you?"

"Um," Atsumu feels guilty because _he_ was the one stopping it from happening. They've had this conversation a few times in the past, the last one being 3 years ago, and for some reason, Atsumu feels like Kiyoomi had given up on him, which isn't the case at all. 

"We're waiting for a while," Kiyoomi, his saving grace, swoops in and saves the day, answering for the surgeon. The blonde sighs in relief. 

"How much longer?"

"Another year or so," Kiyoomi responds, taking the paper bag on the counter and making his way to the genkan, where Atsumu is pulling on trainers.

"Can we ask why?" Satomi questions, gently.

"Well, ya see, I'm still a residen'," Atsumu begins, sanitizing his hands before adjusting Kiyoomi's tie. "Bu' I'm becomin' an attendin' in a few months. We're gonna wait till I've finished bein' an attendin' for a year before gettin' married."

"Essentially," Kiyoomi breaks it down. "We're waiting till we've got stable careers till we get married."

"That makes perfect sense! I'm so proud of you both," Tomomi hugs them, and the couple glance at each other, amused as they hug her back. "We'll stay here till you're back, alright?"

"I'm the only one home tonight," Kiyoomi mentions, stepping out of the door. "Atsu's got his 48-hour shift from today."

"Yeah, 48-hour," Atsumu says, acknowledging the future slew of questions. "I's not stressful, and I ge' 24 hours off when I'm done. Don't worry, Tomomi-san!"

Once they're in the car, Kiyoomi takes his eyes off the road at a red light. "I've wanted to tell you all morning," he says, placing a hand on Atsumu's thigh. "You look amazing. Lavender really suits you."

The surgeon winks, lacing their fingers together before pulling his boyfriend's hand up and kissing the knuckles. "I know," he replies, with a silly grin, and Kiyoomi leans and kisses it right off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellO!! thank you all for 100+ kudos <3 it means a lot~ enjoy this fluff with space metaphors (?) i wrote it at 3 in the morning so it got all poetic lmaoooo  
> \- carrot

7 hours.

7 hours till his boyfriend unlocks the door and waltzes in, in his scrubs and trainers and t-shirt, hair tousled from his 2-day shift.

Kiyoomi had the day off because it was their nine-year anniversary (he let out a very manly squeal at that, very manly indeed) and he wanted to do something special for the love of his life.

His hands shake as he pulls out a pan from the kitchen cabinet, and places it on the stove.

Holy shit, this is going to be harder than he expected.

15 minutes later, he's still squinting at the pot, racking his brain as he tries to figure out what the hell he should do next. He has ingredients on the counter- angel hair pasta (why Atsumu loves spaghetti so much, he'll never understand), cherry tomatoes, lobster meat, olive oil- but has no idea how to cook pasta in the first place.

Kiyoomi's a man of many talents- he can sing, he can do math in his head like a human calculator, he can run for at least 30 minutes straight, if kissing was a talent, he got that down years ago- but cooking is definitely _not_ one of them. The last time he cooked was when Atsumu was placed in a little 'friendly' surgical resident competition three years ago.

Long story short, poor old Kiyoomi ended up sloppily chopping a cucumber, lettuce (somehow), tomato and cheese, drizzled olive oil, and ate it for breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner for about a week straight.

(He still does that, except it's only for dinner. He's a terrible eater.)

He has no other option. He needs to get help. 4 hours and 30 minutes till Atsumu walks through the door, and the pot and Kiyoomi are in the exact same spot. He's in _pain._

He calls the only person he knows (apart from Atsumu) who can cook and won't tell anyone.

_"What's good, little brother?"_

"Please stop talking like that."

_"Aw, come on, don't be mean to your nee-san!"_

"Hitomi-nee-san," Kiyoomi sighs, long-suffering. "Please stop yapping like a cokehead. I need help."

_"'Right, whatever. What is it?"_

"...How do you cook pasta?"

_"Video call. Now."_

"I'm pleading here," Kiyoomi pouts as he sets his phone against the toaster. "Please?"

 _"Who's it for?"_ Hitomi's snickering through the phone screen, curly hair scraped back into a ponytail.

"Who else," the male replies, exasperated. "Of _course_ it's Atsu!"

 _"Ooh, very boyfriend-y,"_ Kiyoomi glowers, and Hitomi sighs. _"Yeah, I know that isn't a word. Why though?"_

"It's our anniversary. Nine years, so I wanted it to be, you know," Kiyoomi turns pink. "Special."

 _"Nine years and you're still so in love,"_ Hitomi teases. 

"I have only 4 hours left till he comes home, can we hurry this up?"

_"Rude, Kiyoomi! Fine, what pasta is it?"_

"Angel hair, because Atsu likes spaghetti and I'm yet to understand why."

_"How well do you know him?"_

"I will cut the call and block you for a week. I can ask Motoya if it comes down to it," Kiyoomi grumbles.

_"Yeah, yeah. Okay, pour water in the pan."_

"...How much?"

_"Half-a-cup, I guess."_

"Okay," Kiyoomi carefully fills water in a cup and pours it in the pan. "Now what?"

 _"Turn on the heat, make sure it's on medium,"_ Hitomi's actually very good at instructions, Kiyoomi wonders, and then furrows his eyebrows as he imagines her reaction to that. Better not tell her that until he's on his deathbed, preferably not tell her at all.

* * *

_"Okay, now take the pasta and put it on a plate. I'm thinking black would look nice, do you have wine?"_

"Yeah, I think. Somewhere. I don't drink much, and Atsumu's more of the tequila-type," Kiyoomi awkwardly dumps the spaghetti, now slick with olive oil, lemon, butter (how unhealthy, but Atsumu likes unhealthy) with cherry tomatoes and crushed paprika interspersed, onto the plate, wincing at the sound it makes as it drops.

_"Hm, you're really bad with cooking utensils. You screamed like a banshee when the garlic started sizzling in the pan. It was surreal!"_

"Literally shut the fuck up," Kiyoomi huffs, sticking his tongue out. "Do I put the lobster on top?"

_"Yeah. Make it look nice, brat."_

Kiyoomi refuses to respond, carefully putting the lobster on the pasta, before garnishing it with Italian parsley. "There," he says, triumphantly. "Looks good, right?"

_"Mhm. Not as good as-"_

Kiyoomi doesn't want to hear the end of that sentence. "Bye, nee-san, thank you," he says, politely, before cutting the call, ignoring the indignant squawk Hitomi makes.

He sighs, looking at the pasta on the black plate on their tiny dining table for two. He takes two other plates, arranging them neatly, before getting napkins and champagne flutes, placing them next to the plates. He takes 2 forks and 2 spoons, placing them on the right side of the plates, and then retrieves their only bottle of red wine from the depths of their kitchen cabinet. He pours some into the glasses and squints at the table.

Something's missing.

He calls Hitomi again. "What's missing?" He asks as he points his phone to the dining table.

_"Flowers, and scented candles, probably."_

"Hey, you aren't even looking!"

_''You're just that much of an idiot."_

"Nee-san, you have 3 seconds to run."

_"...Bye, little brother!"_

Kiyoomi's left alone, staring at the table before wondering just how in the fresh fuck he's going to get flowers within an hour and come back in time to change into something better than a faded green t-shirt and black joggers. He considers lighting a candle, but decides against it, choosing to spray air freshener instead. 

He calls Atsumu as he places a cloche on the pasta, keeping it warm.

_"Kiyoomi!"_

"Hey, Atsu," Kiyoomi says, slipping on his slides and exiting their apartment. "Where are you?"

_"Kinda jus' go' outta surgery. I'm in the locker room, waitin' for the showers to le' up. Oh, yeah, I'm gonna be a lil late, I'm showerin' here. I do no' appreciate swea', tha's gross."_

Kiyoomi hums as he walks down the stairs to the entrance of their complex. 

_"Why did ya call?"_

"Nothing much," Kiyoomi turns a corner and walks down the street, keeping close to the corners to avoid mixing with any crowds. "I just missed you."

_"Aw, Omi, yer'e so cute!"_

"Shush, don't ruin the moment."

_"I take i' back, yer'e awful."_

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure."

Atsumu kisses the phone, and Kiyoomi chuckles. "Go take a shower, call me when you get in a cab or something, alright?"

_"Alrigh'. I love ya."_

"Love you too."

Atsumu cuts the call, and Kiyoomi jogs down another turn, stopping before pushing open the door of a florist's shop.

* * *

The blonde surgeon stops at the door of his apartment, fumbling in his duffel for his keys. Nine years and anniversary surprises simply refuse to get old. He's giddy with excitement.

Yeah, it took 2 years of friendship and 9 years of dating, but they've gone from holding hands through gloves and awkward kisses with a mask in between to waking up in each other's arms and gentle touches- skin on skin. 

He finally gets his keys, adjusting his shirt as he inserts the key in the lock, twists it and opens the door. 

It's pitch black inside, nothing is glowing at all, and he nearly trips over the genkan as he toes off his trainers. "Omi, I'm home!" He calls out, met with darkness and silence. His hands graze the wall, trying to locate the light switch, and when he finds it, he switches it on.

His eyes widen at the sight of curling, pink flowers in a tall vase, with fresh green stalks that slant slightly, placed in the middle of a very decked up dining table, with a cloche, plates and wine.

"Freakin' wine? Did he order or somethin'?" Atsumu conspires, gently opening the cloche and inspecting its lobster contents, grinning at the sight of spaghetti. The one thing he should've noticed first slams into him like a truck.

"Wai', one sec," Atsumu glares at the pasta in disbelief. "Did he cook? For me?" Atsumu crosses his arms, leaning back, still scowling as he wonders if it's store-bought. He's just about to take a noodle and taste-test to see if it's edible when he feels a pair of warm hands slide over his stomach and a solid chest on his back. 

Kiyoomi's chin hooks over his shoulder. "Surprising, isn't it? Nee-san helped me out."

"Omi..."

"Atsu, please tell me you aren't crying."

"'M no' cryin'," Atsumu blubbers, and Kiyoomi turns him around, kissing his cheeks. Atsumu wraps his arms around Kiyoomi's shoulders, "Well, m' close to tears. I'm touched, tha's all!"

"Try it first, it's probably not that great, but go on."

The older sits down, still holding his boyfriend's hand as he takes a serving and carefully places it on his plate. Atsumu lets go of Kiyoomi's hand to pick up his fork and spoon, and twirls the pasta and takes a bite, chewing contemplatively. He spears some lobster and puts it in his mouth, swallowing after a few chews.

"Hm," Atsumu says. "I's no' salted properly," the blonde says, chuckling as Kiyoomi mutters a dejected 'damn'. "But," he takes his partner's hand, hooking his pinkie finger with his. "I still like i'. I's very nice of ya."

"I'm glad," Kiyoomi smiles, tightening their pinkie-finger-lock. "Also, I've said this before, but lavender is just... Really hot on you."

"Ya think so?"

"I know so."

"Happy ninth, Omi," Atsumu laughs, raising his wine glass. "I love ya."

"Happy ninth, Atsu," Kiyoomi clinks his glass. "I love you too."

* * *

"Wha' do the flowers mean?" Atsumu asks, eyeing the vase dreamily. "There's gotta be a meanin', ya never do stuff without one."

"Camellias," Kiyoomi says, placing a hand on Atsumu's shoulder after he comes back from putting their now-empty plates in the dishwasher. "They represent undying love and couples who have been together for years."

Atsumu's silent for a minute and Kiyoomi thinks he broke him by accident or something, but the surgeon gets up and takes his hands in his. 

"Uh, Atsu?"

"Dance wit' me."

"I'm sorry, what-"

"Just," Atsumu interlaces their fingers on one hand and places on of Kiyoomi's hands on his waist, before taking his own free hand and putting it on his boyfriend's waist. "Dance."

"Without music?"

"Yeah, ya big dummy. Move yer hips."

Kiyoomi awkwardly sways to the side, and Atsumu follows, gently moving with him. Slowly, they fall into a rhythm and the world around them disappears- it's just Kiyoomi and Atsumu, wrapped up in each other, slow dancing to nothing in the four walls of their tiny living room.

Atsumu stares up at him with amber eyes that shine innocently, unlike his usual 'surgeon with a God complex' look. His blonde hair falls over his forehead, and Kiyoomi brushes it away with a gentle caress before his hand wraps around his shoulders. Atsumu moves upwards, softly pressing his lips to Kiyoomi's, and pulls away, still gazing at him.

It's like the very floor is falling under their feet because, with every movement, Kiyoomi falls just a little more in love. The world around them could be on fire, and they'd continue to dance to the rhythm of their hearts beating in sync, to the song of their breaths mingling. They're like pieces of a puzzle, locked together perfectly, and even if they weren't, they wouldn't let go.

Kiyoomi chuckles at his stupid, sappy, thoughts, quickly kissing Atsumu, ignoring the quickening of his heartbeat. The things the older does to his cardiac rhythm is probably every kind of illegal, but Kiyoomi's a criminal who craves for more.

The blonde narrows his eyes at him, glowering because he got a one up, and places a chaste kiss to Kiyoomi's lips again. Kiyoomi retaliates with another one, and soon, they're still swaying to nothing, but their hands are clasped together and they're just constantly kissing each other, quick and short and sweet. 

Kiyoomi finally gives up, leaning down and kissing Atsumu's lips properly, mouth moving against his with a gentle fierceness that only they have. The younger's hands are on his waist and Atsumu's fingertips graze the fabric of the raven's shirt, pulling closer till there's nothing left between them.

They part, breathless, and acknowledge the fact that they've stopped swaying, but Atsumu just pushes Kiyoomi to the couch lightly, settles on his lap, and puts his hands on the younger's cheeks, fingers tangling with the curls of Kiyoomi's locks.

"I'm jus' gonna stay like this for a few minutes," Atsumu clarifies, as Kiyoomi gives him a confused look. "Don't know why."

Kiyoomi shuffles, getting comfortable, before placing his hands on Atsumu's back, and the surgeon pulls his face towards him, kissing his forehead, before getting lost in his dark eyes- that are either blank, confused, or smug, but at this moment, they hold stars and there are planets in his pupils.

Perhaps they could stay like this forever, Atsumu with Kiyoomi and Kiyoomi with Atsumu, just the two of them in their own tiny galaxy, revolving around each other endlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you have your suit?" Kiyoomi asks the fiftieth concerned question that morning. It's around 4:30 AM, and the businessman is pacing around their living room floor in a panicked frenzy.  
  
"Yes, Omi," Atsumu sighs. "Black and yer yellow shir'. I have a spare with some random red shir'."  
  
"Okay, what about your-"  
  
The blonde surgeon places a finger on his lips, stopping the younger in his tracks as he looks up with wide eyes.  
  
"Relax. I'm goin' to be fine." The raven rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's stupidity.  
"I know you're going to be fine, idiot," Kiyoomi snaps, pulling Atsumu's hand off his face with a chuckle. "I can't help but worry."  
  
"Yer'e an idio'," Atsumu huffs, pouting, and the younger only sighs, caressing the blonde's cheek. "Le's go to the hospital."  
  
The ride to the hospital is uneventful - Atsumu's staring out the window, Kiyoomi's grip on the steering wheel is rock-solid and laced with anxiety.  
  
"Ya need a haircut, Omi," Atsumu points out, sticking a thumb out at Kiyoomi's scraped back curls twisted into a tiny ponytail at the back of his head. "Yer'e gonna look homeless."  
  
Kiyoomi hisses through his mask. "Sh, Atsu, let's not mention that for a while."  
  
He pulls up outside the hospital gates, the air is cold and thick and silent, and Atsumu turns to look at Kiyoomi, who's staring at him with an intense... scowl?  
  
"Wha's wrong?" Atsumu asks, confused. Kiyoomi shakes his head, curls bouncing with the movement, and he leans back in his seat, eyes flickering to the blonde.  
  
"Nothing," Kiyoomi replies, tersely. "Just thinking about all those ugly salads I'm eating for three days."  
  
Atsumu laughs at that, moving forward till his face is inches away from Kiyoomi's. The raven pulls his mask down and closes the gap between their lips. Atsumu relishes in the feeling - heart racing, soft lips moving against his own, skin on fire.  
  
The blonde lifts himself off the seat and climbs into the raven's lap, hands tight on broad, chiselled shoulders as Kiyoomi's fingers tangle in his bleached locks.  
They part, foreheads touching, and Kiyoomi gives his boyfriend a final, loving peck, before whispering, "Good luck, 'Tsumu."  
  
Atsumu smiles a grin, one bright enough to power a whole building. Kiyoomi flashes a small, gentle one in return.  
  
"I'm gonna miss ya," Atsumu sighs, sitting up straight.  
  
"Don't think about that," Kiyoomi replies, hands dropping to Atsumu's waist. He pats it lightly, giving his thighs a comforting squeeze. "Go ace your boards."  
  
With that, Atsumu opens the door and swings himself out with a grin, quickly opening the boot and grabbing his luggage.  
  
Atsumu blows a kiss at Kiyoomi as he rushes through the hospital gates, and Kiyoomi 'catches' it with a wink.  
  
He watches as the surgeon disappears out of his sight, and Kiyoomi, with as much emotion as a sticky note, says, "Now, for hell."

Kiyoomi goes home, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he drops his keys into the bowl next to the door. The quiet of the morning hit him like a truck, and he shakes the unsettling feeling off as he trudges to the bedroom.

He yanks open the cupboard door and stands in front of his suits for a solid 20 minutes, and realizes today was going to be a long, long day, because a) his suits were fuzzy and a little blurry, and b) he was going to come home to the coldest, blandest salad on the face of the Earth.

One would have the courage to think that after nearly 9 years of making salads every three days, Kiyoomi would've gotten decent at it, but no, his salad-making skills have progressed a couple of centimetres - before, he used to just mix roughly chopped vegetables together. Now, he adds salt and pepper and _then_ mixes. The man has heard of salad dressings, but found that they were too much effort, and the salad? It's just going to taste shitty either way.

He calls his secretary. 

"Mr Sakusa? How can I help?"

"Cancel that 4 PM meeting with Komori's team," Kiyoomi replies, straight-to-the-point. "I need to go check my eyes."

"Okay," the secretary replies, a little slowly. "I'll block all meetings from 4 onwards. Go straight home, sir."

"Thanks," Kiyoomi says, politely, and cuts the call.

He grabs a random, well-tailored suit and begins getting ready.

"Miya," someone hisses. The blonde is too zonked out to pay attention.

"Miya!" 

"Huh?" the surgeon looks up from his phone (all he'd been doing is staring at his home screen, which was Kiyoomi). "Yeah, sorry, was distracted-"

"We need to board the flight, dumbass," the other resident helpfully chips in. 

"Oh," Atsumu says, dumbly. "Yeah, righ', of course."

They board the flight, settling into their seats, and Atsumu shoots a quick text to his lover.

**omi-omi**

boarded the flight~~~

>> travel safe. good luck!

"If you don't mind me asking," the resident next to him - Cheyenne? - says, "What language is that?"

Atsumu glances down at his phone, mouth falling into the shape of a little 'o' as he realizes that he texts his boyfriend in Japanese. "Japanese," he replies, with a soft smile. "Talkin' to my boyfriend."

"Oh, the guy you've dated for 10 years?"

"Nine," Atsumu corrects. "Yeah, him. He's amazin'," he exits the messaging app and reveals his home screen - a picture of Kiyoomi with his curls pinned back by bright green hairclips his sister gave him as a joke, bathed in the early morning sunlight as he holds a cup of coffee and laughs, eyes like crescents and pale skin glowing. The green hairclips are a stark contrast to the sombre suit he was wearing that day for work.

Atsumu revels in Cheyenne's shocked silence before he's snapped out of his victory with a "Miya, how on _earth_ did you land a man like that."

It's not a question, it's more of a statement, and the surgeon doesn't know if he should laugh or cry or both.

"I'll have ya know he pined for me firs'!" Atsumu retorts, childishly trying to defend his honour. 

"Still!" The resident begins to pitch her case and Atsumu hastily types out a text-

**omi-omi**

OMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII someone's telling me you're too good for me on the flight and i hate how her arguments are valid

>> oh my gosh-

>> it's alright. her arguments aren't valid.

>> still funny though.

SO MEAN T-T

>> <3

The drive home is definitely more than just 'visible,' it's crystal-fuckin'-clear. The streetlights are no longer yellow blobs, they are _streetlights._

Not to mention, Kiyoomi's new glasses look amazing. _Amazing._

His phone rings on its stand - an incoming video call from Atsumu. He picks it up with a swipe of his finger, before settling his hand back on the wheel, leaning in his seat.

"Omi-ku- Holy shit."

"Good evening to you too," Kiyoomi deadpans with a slight crinkle of his eyes. "How was your first day?"

"Grea', easy," Atsumu replies, still shocked. "Omi, ya look... Wow."

The raven pulls into the parking space, taking off his gloves and mask and turning to his boyfriend completely. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," the blonde breathes out. "They sui' ya. Ya look really fuckin' hot? And also really fuckin' cute."

The raven smiles at that, uncaring about whether or not his partner could see the red painting his cheeks at that moment. "Thank you, 'Tsumu."

They sit like that - Kiyoomi in his car, curled up in his driving seat, knees touching the wheel and Atsumu in his hotel room, under the sheets, with his phone propped up on his pillow - and talked about their days, conversation breaking occasionally as they fell into comfortable silences.

At one point, Atsumu fell asleep, bleached strands falling over his eyes, and Kiyoomi quietly muted himself and stopped his video, getting out of his car and walking to his apartment.

He hears a groan from the phone in his hand and looks up - his boyfriend is waking up again, for some reason. Said boyfriend pushes his hair out of his eyes and blinks slowly, before cracking a sleepy smile at the ongoing call. 

"Omi," Atsumu says, gently.

"Yes?" Kiyoomi replies, quickly unmuting.

"Gonna go sleep," Atsumu yawns, stretching. "Goodnigh'," the blonde flops on his pillow, out of the camera frame.

"Goodnight, Atsu," Kiyoomi smiles softly and cuts the call.

Pride comes before a fall, right? In Kiyoomi's case, beauty came before jarring ugliness - or in this case, his gorgeous boyfriend came before his disgusting salad. He's going to cry.

(He doesn't.)

The raven wakes up much too early the next day, at 4 in the morning, and he can't seem to go back to bed. His phone pings with a text message - an agency to treat... male pattern baldness? He doesn't need that, his curls are perfectly thick and fine, thanks - and he realizes the day is stretching before him with nothing to look forward to, no Atsumu, no good food and definitely no fun at work.

He briefly debates staying in bed all day but he knows the feeling of despair and self-hatred he gets afterwards, so he goes about his very boring day, interspersed with the occasional text from Atsumu and repulsive salads. Kiyoomi hates salads with a burning passion, he would like to eradicate whoever the hell thought raw vegetables was a good idea. 

Needless to say, his secretary is quite perturbed at him glaring holes at his salad. Kiyoomi pays no attention to her panicked scuttling.

He gets another call from Atsumu, but this is quick - an update, a virtual kiss, a smile, a 'goodnight'. The lack of, well, anything eventful in his day is depressing.

"Just one more day," he tells himself. "You can survive another day."

He wakes up at 4 again. It's the same shit, again, again, again - he's going to genuinely sob. The salads are depressing, the 3 text messages from his boyfriend are depressing, work is bad, everything is bad. There are creatures everywhere, there's... Everything, everywhere. He's starting to trip, starting to lose his shit. Kiyoomi is more of the 'repress your emotions until they explode or until you die, whichever comes first' type of person. He's pretty sure he's going to die first. 

The businessman is sleepily washing dishes with blurry eyes at around 10 PM. He didn't even bother eating his dumb fucking salad. Fuck salad. He just wants to sleep and hopefully wake up to his boyfriend. He was missing Atsumu so much he could smell his cologne right next to him. He's going insane. 

Kiyoomi turns to put the towel in the washing machine when he notices tanned, lean arms caging him in near the counter, and whips around fully to come face-to-face with Miya Atsumu.

"Oh, thank fuck," the raven says and drops the towel, grabs his lover by the shirt and pulls him up, towards his lips and gives him a long, deep kiss. 

"Missed me?" Atsumu asks, breathlessly, when he adds space between their lips.

"You have _no_ idea," the raven buries his face in the blonde's neck.

"Are ya cryin'?!"

"...No." A sniffle. He's crying. The surgeon's arms wrap around his shaking frame, holding him close enough to feel his heart beating next to his own. The hands that span across his back rub soothing circles, lips that were once on his press a chaste kiss to the small, sacred space just above his ear. Tears wet his tight t-shirt, and Kiyoomi fists the fabric in his hands as he sobs.

The cries quieten to nothing, and the raven pulls back, eyes puffy and lips red from biting. 

"What happened?" Atsumu questions, voice soft, and Kiyoomi rasps out, "I missed you. I've had a few bad days."

"Babe," the surgeon rakes gentle fingers through tangled curls. "It's okay. M'here now, yeah?"

"Yeah," Kiyoomi nods, pecking Atsumu's lips once, twice, multiple times until they're pressed into the cool sheets of their bedroom, giggling and smiling. His beautiful, beautiful lover - god, how he's missed this absolute _angel._

Said angel is missing the next morning. Kiyoomi grumbles as he yanks off the covers and stalks to door, stopping dead in his tracks as he notices his glorious, gorgeous boyfriend in nothing but an apron and boxers making _real, actual food_ that he can _really, actually eat._ He watches as the muscles in his back flex as he flips a floppy thing, listens to the blonde hum a dumb Britney Spears song from her debut album, feels his heart clench in his chest as Atsumu does a little random hip dance in the middle of '(You Drive Me) Crazy'.

"Atsu," Kiyoomi whispers, arms snaking around his waist. "Hi."

"Hi," he whispers back, smiling. "Go shower and stuff. I'm makin' pancakes for ya!" 

Kiyoomi only smiles as he goes back to get ready for the day - which is spent (blissfully) with Atsumu next to him and giving him the occasional lecture about how eating disgusting salads is the 'mos' depressin' thing _ever,_ omi!'

The raven finally falls asleep that night, content with his entire universe flush against his chest and between his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHA I LOVE THIS ONE

"Dr Miya," the chief says, with a splitting grin. "Congratulations."  
It takes all of Atsumu's willpower to not burst into tears of joy. His last two years of med school, his 7 years as an intern and then a resident- it's paid off.  
Dr Miya Atsumu, General Surgery Attending.  
  
lollipop ❤️❤️❤️  
>> MIYA ATSUMU, PLEASE RESPOND.  
>> DID YOU GET THE POSITION?  
>> PLEASE, I'M GOING TO GO INSANE FROM THE SUSPENSE.   
  
Atsumu hears his phone go off in his coat pocket and he looks at the chief with an eyebrow raised. "I's my boyfriend," he explains. "We've been waitin' nine years for this."  
  
"Go ahead, Miya," The chief smiles at him, and he gratefully bows and scurries out of the chief's office.  
  
He picks up the call and smiles as he breathes out a simple, "Yeah."  
  
"Oh my god," Kiyoomi laughs on the other end of the line. "Oh my god! You're an attending," Atsumu can hear the smile on his face. "I'm so proud of you, babe."  
  
"Yeah," Atsumu replies, with a chuckle. It's probably the only thing he could say right then. "We're gettin' married," he blushes as he says that aloud.  
  
"Oh," the younger says, quietly, and then gasps. "Shit, yeah! You're an attending... and we had a whole pact," the raven chuckles, sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just so happy to hear that you're an attending, I guess it slipped my mind."  
  
"I love ya," the blonde says. It's all he's thinking of, it's all his heart is beating, its steady rythm repeating that, one syllable at a time, and he knows Kiyoomi's doing that too.  
  
"I love you too," Kiyoomi replies, voice soft.   
  
"I'm gonna go ge' my scrubs," Atsumu smirks as he adds more to that statement. "Navy blue's a very sexy colour, am I righ'?"  
  
The raven sighs fondly. "Yes, dear."  
  
When Kiyoomi opens the door in his usual slacks and shirt with the top two buttons undone as he just entered the apartment, he doesn't expect to feel the air literally slam out of his lungs and his soul take an indefinite hiatus.  
  
If lavender and light blue was stunning, navy blue and lavender made him want to drown himself somewhere. No kidding.   
  
"Holy," Kiyoomi breathes out, turning red. "Atsu, I need a warning next time, I swear you're going to make me have a heart attack."  
  
"Didn' ya say this las' week at the grocery store?"  
  
"At three in the morning," Kiyoomi steps aside, letting his boyfriend in. As soon as the blonde finishes sanitizing his hands and closing the door, Kiyoomi carefully pushes him against the door and kisses him soft and slow.  
  
They part, and Atsumu grins at him impishly. "Yanno, this reminds me of the one time I had to restrain ya from punchin' Samu in the face."  
  
"Take a shower, asshat," Kiyoomi huffs, walking away from Atsumu as he begins to unbutton his shirt.  
  
A dumb romcom is playing on the TV when Atsumu groans in frustration. Kiyoomi hums, as if asking him what was wrong.   
  
"Omi," he begins, seriously, and Kiyoomi looks up from his laptop, eyes narrow. "Omi, which las' name are we pickin'?"  
  
"Sakusa," Kiyoomi deadpans, looking down at his computer.  
  
"Sakusa Atsumu sounds so weird though!"  
  
"I think it sounds cute."  
  
"'Course ya would. Yer'e like a possessive dog."  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"I said wha' I said," Atsumu snaps, standing his ground.  
  
"Oh, we'll go, then," Kiyoomi grits his teeth as he closes his computer and they move to opposite sides of the coffee table.  
  
Atsumu stares incredulously at his boyfriend, before stating, "I'm older."  
  
Kiyoomi glares at him over the top of his glasses, an eyebrow quirked. "By like, 5 months. I top, all the time."  
  
"Hey, wai'," Atsumu says, standing up from his seat on the couch. "Ya don' ge' to bring yer dick into this!"  
  
"I will use any and all leverage," Kiyoomi simply says. "Now, sit."  
  
Atsumu sits back down, face a delightful shade of red with an equally delightful scowl plastered on it. Kiyoomi relishes in it.  
  
"Fine," Atsumu says. "Le's call Samu."  
  
"Hmph. Sure. But if he roots for 'Miya', we're calling Ko. Hitomi's quite useless when it comes to this."  
  
"Harsh," Atsumu comments, nodding. "Bu' probably true."  
  
They call Osamu, and put him on speaker as soon as he picks up.  
"'Tsumu?"  
  
"Samu!" Atsumu grins, and Kiyoomi's heart melts before greeting Osamu himself with a quick, "Osamu-san."  
  
"And Kiyoomi-kun," Osamu hums. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"We're havin' an argumen'," Atsumu says, and Osamu groans.  
  
"Look, brother and future brother-in-law, I love ya guys, bu' I don' wanna be yer marriage counselor-"  
  
"Please, Osamu-san," Kiyoomi politely grovels. "It's important."  
  
"Fine," Osamu gives in. "Wha's wrong?"  
  
"We don' know wha' las' name to choose," Atsumu fills him in. "We decided to place our poin's and Kiyoomi here came up with a parti-" Kiyoomi carefully smacks his boyfriend up the head.   
  
"Spare him the details, Atsu," Kiyoomi sighs, and Atsumu clucks like a distraught mother hen gearing herself to peck someone to death.  
  
"Alrigh'," Osamu interrupts. "I don' know how to help ya. Bu' I have a dumb idea."  
  
"If i's stupid we aren' gonna take i'," Atsumu says, and Kiyoomi adds, "But if it isn't, we can try."  
  
"How abou' ya hold a competition or somethin'? Like, whoever executes a planned proposal firs' keeps their las' name? I'm sure ya won' argue over tha' because the other woulda won fair n'square," Osamu rips something open, probably a bag of rice, and some shuffling sounds were heard on the other end. Kiyoomi and Atsumu stare at each other.  
  
"Hello? Have I los' ya?" Osamu asks, and Atsumu replies with a "Nah, we're still here."  
  
"Well, is i' a dumb idea?"  
  
"No," Kiyoomi replies, evenly. "It's not. We'll do it."  
  
"Le' the games begin, I guess," Osamu sighs. "Bye, you two. Good luck," he cuts the call and Atsumu smiles slyly at his boyfriend.   
  
"Bring i' on."  
  
"You're on, bitc- Babe! I meant babe!"  
  
"Ya really are filterless when yer'e riled up."  
  
"Don't."  
  
And so, the engagement games begin.

* * *

Kiyoomi tries, he really does. His habit of having Pringles when he's thinking increases, and he's upside down on the couch, head hanging off the edge, with a small box of barbeque-flavoured Pringles on the floor next to him.   
  
"What do I do," he wonders, staring at his hands and envisioning rings on them like a lovesick teenager. "Snap out of it, Kiyoomi! What do you do?"  
  
He hums, glaring at the ceiling. "Do I just whip out a ring when we're having sex or something? No," Kiyoomi facepalms. "That's a godawful idea. Damn it, what do I do?"  
  
komori motoya, marketing  
ko, i need help.  
>> wow that's one way to start a conversation with your darling cousin  
>> hey ko  
>> how you doing, ko  
>> learn a thing or two from your boyfriend, omi  
don't call me that, that's a special nickname.  
...how are you, komori?  
>> who are you and what have you done with kiyoomi  
.........  
>> jkjk whats up???  
  
Kiyoomi fills him in about the 'engagement games' as very eloquently dubbed by the twins.  
  
>> cuz thats a weird weird WEIRD situation  
don't rub it in.  
>> hMMmMMMMMMm  
???  
are you okay? are you dying? do i need to call atsu?  
>> what the fuck no im thinking  
oh.  
oops.  
>> maybe write a letter?  
that's super cliche. my pringles could come up with something more unique than that.  
  
They go back and forth, Komori suggesting shit straight out of those cheesy romcoms that both Kiyoomi and Atsumu love to trashtalk.  
  
>> OK U WANT ORIGINAL  
>> YOU CAN GET ORIGINAL  
WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?  
>> BC IM RILED UP  
OH, OKAY THEN.  
yes?  
>> propose to him over a pringle.  
oh my goodness.  
that's actually kind of smart.  
i'll do it, thanks, ko!  
>> ...i-  
  
Kiyoomi's just about to get off the couch to get a ring, or at least look for one, when his phone vibrates. A picture of Atsumu wearing his glasses and sticking his tongue out at the camera pops up, and he looks at the message.  
  
atsu 😘✨❤️  
>> omi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
yeah?  
>> im coming home early tonight~~~ wanna do somethin? 😏  
you don't need to ask twice.  
>> ur the best ❤️❤️❤️  
no, you are 🤩😘  
>> my sappy horny boyfriend 😭❤️  
love you too, i guess 🤠  
  
Ring shopping can wait.  
  


* * *

  
"Three rounds," the younger wheezes, looking at his equally tired boyfriend. "It's been three rounds."  
  
"Four rounds," the older corrects. He smirks as makes eye contact with Kiyoomi's eyes, hazy and unfocused because he isn't wearing his glasses. "Wanna make i' five?" He suggestively winks.  
  
"You're going to be the death of me," Kiyoomi replies, leaning down.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of ch.6!!!

Atsumu is a slow-moving soul unless he's in an OR. In his OR, with the shining scalpels and blinding lights, it's hard to not feel an adrenaline high, much less do something with that energy bubbling in his chest.

When he was an intern, his resident had famously said that this hunger for people with injuries, a need to cut and stitch- it'll go away within a few years. At one point, a surgeon will mature, and their focus would be to save a life, not to operate.

Miya Atsumu was never one for boxes, anyway. His focus, after 7 years, still was to operate- win awards, run clinical trials, be the best there is and the best there ever will be.

Back to the slow-moving, laid-back soul he is inside. Dr Miya Atsumu was drastically different from the normal Atsumu. However, at 5:21 AM on a Wednesday, the normal-him had woken up at the first ring of his alarm, winced at the dull pain in his hips (Kiyoomi was going to get kicked in the calf for that), shut off his alarm and gently pressed a kiss to the younger's messy curls.

**Step 1 - Leave the house, but not really.**

Atsumu pads to his duffel bag and pulls out a small notebook and his favourite ink pen. He tears off a page from the back and writes in his usual scrawl-

_"Omi~ <3 _

_I was paged 911 at around five this morning. I had to go to the hospital. Don't worry too much, I'm fine after last night, and I set your alarm for 8:00 instead of 6:00 because you were exhausted._

_I love you!_

_\- Atsu"_

With that, Atsumu places the note on the bedside table next to Kiyoomi's glasses, before taking his duffel bag and hiding it in the living room. He takes out some clean clothes from his cupboard, trying not to make any noise, before taking a shower in the guest bathroom and putting clothes on there. 

He's drying his hair with a towel when his phone pings.

"hitomi-nee-san"

>> atsumu-kun, we're almost there  
>> ko's gonna be a few mins late

>> how far away is osamu-kun and miya-san?

'Not sure,' he types, hanging the towel on the hook in the bathroom. 'I'll text and let you know.'

"shoulda eaten him in the womb"

oi samu

brat

>> dad's driving, we'll be there in 10 minutes max

k thanks 

He keeps the front door unlocked, and then goes to their bedroom, checking his safe for his intricately crafted sign and black, velvet box, before slapping on gloves, taking some cleaning supplies and a whole box of surgical masks to the living room.

**Step 2: Let Hitomi, Tomomi, Satomi, Komori, Osamu and Dad into the house after spraying and cleaning, because Omi-Omi's fear of germs reigns supreme (I love him so much <3)**

Someone knocks gently on the door, and Atsumu twists the knob open, revealing Hitomi, Satomi and Tomomi. The Sakusas flash him alike grins, and Atsumu winks behind his goggles, ushering them in. He sprays them with disinfectant, wincing apologetically, before handing them masks and gloves. Satomi holds up a small cardboard box taped together, and Atsumu sprays that too, before gesturing to the living room. 

"Dad's gonna be here with the flowers," Atsumu says, quietly. "Omi's still dead asleep."

"He's usually awake by 6, right?" Tomomi asks, helping her husband open the cardboard box. Hitomi is busy sticking the ends of the banner to the ceiling, and she lets out a playful chuckle.

"Yeah," Atsumu says, innocently and quite unaware of what was going on.

"Why's he sleeping in?"

"Oh," Atsumu's eyes widen as realization hits him, and he smirks. "Nothin' much. Made him run around las' nigh'," his phone pings as Komori sends a purple crystal ball emoji- a sign showing that he's climbing up the stairs-, and he looks up at Tomomi's puzzled face. "He's exhausted, poor Omi."

Tomomi smiles as her husband lifs up the placards from its box. "Poor Kiyoomi."

Komori toes his shoes off outside the door, before standing at the doorway. Atsumu greets him with a smile and sprays him, before letting him in. Seconds pass by and another crystal ball emoji pops up on his screen, and barely 1 minute later, the elevator doors slide open, revealing his father and his twin, carrying bags in their hands. 

Atsumu goes thr.ough the whole process, and Miya Sr greets the Sakusas, and Atsumu's father claps his shoulder in pride.

"Yer mother woulda been very happy," he smiles, wistfully. "Always liked Kiyoomi-kun."

"Wha's no' there to like?" Atsumu jokes as he high-fives his father. 

Osamu shares a knowing glance with Atsumu, before puffing his chest up in pride, because if it weren't for his stupid idea, Atsumu and Kiyoomi would still be sitting on the couch arguing about whether it was Sakusa Atsumu or Miya Kiyoomi.

The blonde rolls his eyes at his twin, before smiling softly, before clapping his hands together gently.

"I'm gonna go hide now," he says, with a wink. "T-45 minutes till showtime, guys!"

"Tsumu-"

"Osamu, be quie'," Isamu says, jokingly ruffling his younger son's hair. "Although, Tsumu, the t-minus part was kinda cringey."

"Dad!" Atsumu indignantly squawks, before taking off his cleaning supplies and throwing them in the trash, wincing as the lid slams down. 

"Alrigh', wha'ever, we have 10 minutes till Omi wakes up and half-an-hour till he finds me, so le's ge' this party started!"

Osamu bites back his snarky comment. 

_Poor Atsumu can never win, but at least he had the braincells to organize this. Let him have his day,_ the younger thinks, feeling saintly, and lifts the boquet of camellias with a serene smile that sends shivers down Komori's spine.

**Step 3: Make sure Omi misses his morning run- Ok, this was actually before step one, but it only comes into effect in, _shit, 3 minutes!_**

Atsumu softly closes the blazer cupboard when Kiyoomi's 8 AM alarm goes off. The surgeon shuffles on his butt, drawing his legs close to his chest, before opening the ring box and keeping it open, and holding the sign with his other hand. The blazers are suffocating, but they smell like Kiyoomi - Sterilium, berries and something that was purely Kiyoomi. Atsumu breathes in the scent, before pushing them away so he can actually inhale air, and he waits in the cramped space of Kiyoomi's blazer cupboard.

**Step 4: Wait it out in Kiyoomi's blazer cupboard... *sighs Loudly, with Feelign!***

The raven wakes up with a groan, silencing the blaring alarm, before propping himself up on one elbow. It's much too bright for 6 in the morning. He fumbles around for his glasses and after he wears them, he squints at the room. He sighs as he turns around and reads the note on his bedside table.

"Idiot," he half-smiles, half-frowns. He gets out of bed, wincing at his aching thighs and knees, before stretching his back muscles and shuffling to the bathroom to get showered, styled and out of the house by 8:45 AM.

He washes his hair, dries his bouncy curls, sighing at how they were wound up extra-tightly, before opening his cupboard and glaring at his clothes. He wasn't in the mood for a tie today, and it seemed way too hot to wear any of his 'extra'-looking two-pieces, so he settled for an all black ensemble with a form-fitting white shirt.

He left the top button of his shirt open, and slipped on the vest to complete the three-piece. Now, all he needed was his usual black blazer. He parted his hair in its usual side part, letting a shock of hair fall to one side, before tucking the smaller part behind his ear. "I need a haircut," he mutters, eyeing the ends of his curls, and picks up his phone to set a reminder. 

He opens the blazer cupboard and screeches.

" _What the fuck!?"_

He sucks in a breath of air, scared shitless to see all 100-and-80-something centimetres of _MIya Atsumu_ crammed into his _blazer cupboard_.

And then he notices the ring and nearly faints. "Oh," he breathes out all the air in his lungs, surverying Atsumu's expression. " _Oh._ "

He closes his eyes, turning his head away, before clapping a hand over his mouth and turning bright red- he's flattered, embarrassed, and all too ready to say 'yes'.

Kiyoomi looks back at Atsumu, who's still gripping the sign tightly, and he squints at it. 

"Sakusa Kiyoomi, will ya marry me?" Atsumu reads out, holding the ringbox in his outstretched palm. Kiyoomi short-circuits as the blush fades away. 

He looks at the sign, noticing words in tiny letters, and reads them out with an airy, light, voice. "Ha, I win," he mutters, before his eyes snap back to the older's, which are staring at him innocently, expectantly, like their owner didn't know the things he was doing to Kiyoomi's cardiac rythym. 

"Huh, I guess you do win," Kiyoomi says, looking down at his boyfriend- _fiance!-_ with a smile only a man who's truly in love can display. "Yes. I'll marry you."

Atsumu drops the sign with a smile that can light up the whole room, and takes out the wider ring and slips it on Kiyoomi's finger. It's a simple gold band with the words 'Atsumu' inscribed on the inner part. Kiyoomi gently picks up the box and slips the second ring on Atsumu's finger - the same gold band, only with the characters 'Kiyoomi' instead of 'Atsumu'. 

The younger pulls his fiance out of the blazer cupboard, and the blonde shuts it with his hand, deftly pocketing the now empty ring box, marriage sign long forgotten. They intertwine their fingers together and stare for a solid minute.

"We're here," the raven whispers, almost in tears. "We're engaged. Engaged!"

"We're engaged," Atsumu says, starting to cry. "They're happy tears, don' kiss 'em off like the sap ya are!"

Kiyoomi begins to laugh, wiping the older's 'super-happy tears' with his thumbs, before pulling his face up and kissing his lips. Atsumu's hands find themselves in Kiyoomi's still-a-little-damp curls, gently tugging at them as he kisses back.

They pull away for a second before connecting their lips again, this time a little hungry for more. Atsumu's hands tighten their grasp in Kiyoomi's hair, and the younger's arm circles his waist, pulling him away from the wardrobe and closer to Kiyoomi.

"We aren' doin' round seven," Atsumu asks, breathlessly.

"God, no, I can't take that much," Kiyoomi says with a wince.

"Actually, round seven sounds nice."

"Atsu, no-"

"Atsu, yes," the older says, turning them over so Kiyoomi's back pressed against the wardrobe and he leans in again.

"What is taking them so long?" Komori asks, puzzled.

"I'm pretty sure we heard Sakusa-kun," Osamu blushes mid-sentence when he notices three pairs of eyes on him. "I-I mean, Kiyoomi-kun, swear very loudly abou' 5 minutes ago?"

"Yeah, that was Kiyoomi," Hitomi smirks. "Let's go find out?"  
Komori and Osamu sport matching devious smiles. "Hell yeah."

Atsumu's against the damned wardrobe again, panting as Kiyoomi kisses him senseless, when someone impatiently knocks the door.

Kiyoomi looks up in confusion, and Atsumu shrugs, nonchalantly.

"Is there more to this?" The younger asks, cluelessly. He's met with Atsumu's "I'm-not-telling-you-a-word-instead-I-choose-to-pout-silently" type of silence, and rolls his eyes as he strides to the door.

He opens it, takes one look at Komori, Hitomi and Osamu's satanic grins, and promptly shuts the door.

"There's more to this," Kiyoomi sighs, blushing at the hickey on his shoulderblade that _could've_ been covered with his shirt, but was on display for his cousin, brother-in-law and sister to all observe and take notes.

He makes himself presentable while Atsumu washes his face, getting rid of the tear-tracks that run down his cheeks, before slipping his hand in Kiyoomi's and opening the bedroom door. Kiyoomi looks to the right and does a double take. 

"He said yes," Atsumu says. "'Course he would say yes. He loves me too much."

"I do," Kiyoomi interjects, before facepalming. "Sorry, continue."

"Omi-Omi, yer blushin'."

"Sh," Kiyoomi hisses. "Stop it."

"I feel so single right about now," Isamu sighs, a huge smile plastered on his face. Osamu looks up at him, shocked. "Dad!?"

"We only knew this part of the plan," Tomomi says, excitedly. "Atsu-chan, what happened during the rest of it?"

  
"Well," Atsumu clears his throat for dramatic effect, and Kiyoomi's soul decides to sign some resignation papers and quit its fucking job at keeping the younger together. "You see, the first thing I did was..."

Atsumu's voice fades into the background as Kiyoomi squeezes his hand firmly, feeling the warmth of his skin despite the chill of the ring. He noticed the massive banner with placards plastered on it that spelt out 'Miya Kiyoomi's a cute name, ya know,' in Atsumu's signature scrawl.

The younger looks at the floor, covered in camellia petals, and then at the grinning, proud faces of their family. Atsumu begins to excitedly narrate how he disinfected everyone before they entered the apartment, and Kiyoomi decides then and there that acting on spinal reflex wasn't so bad once in a while.

Placing his index finger to his lips as a silent signal for his family members to be quiet, the raven waits for a few seconds before surging forward and placing an arm under the bed of Atsumu's knees and the other on the back of his shoulders and hoisting him off the floor and in his arms. The older yelps in surprise, before relaxing himself in Kiyoomi's hold. Hitomi cheers, Osamu claps and Komori... is doing some sort of war cry? as Kiyoomi spins him around, admiring how beautiful Atsumu's genuine laugh was, before pulling him closer by the shoulders and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He sets him on his feet, and Atsumu flies towards him and engulfs him in a bone-crushing hug.

"I love ya," he says. "I love ya, I love ya, I love ya."

"I love you too," the younger replies, a bit too shocked to move. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

how to take care of your grumpy, moody, drunk boyfriend - an experience narrated by miya atsumu

  
lollipop ❤️❤️❤️  
  
>> miya  
>> shit i meant atsu  
>> babe 😭  
  
Atsumu sighs as he looks up from the patient who is wide open on the table. "Melanie, wha' is goin' on there?"  
"Dr Miya," Melanie replies, scrutinizing. "Someone called 'lollipop' with 3 hearts spammed you."  
"Oh," the surgeon replies, dumbly. "Wha's he sayin'?"  
  
Melanie reads out the messages, and Atsumu sighs, long-suffering. "Alrigh', Mel, yer'e gonna type out everythin' I say, word for word, and hi' send whenever I tell ya to."  
Melanie rolls her eyes. "Whatever."  
  
lollipop ❤️❤️❤️  
>> babyyyyyy

  
omi are you drunk

  
>> ...no  
>> ok maybe a little tipsy hehehe

  
i specifically told you NOT to drink when ur glasses are in repair ur blind as it is

  
>> aw babe ur no fun 😭

  
repeat that for me, coward

  
>> sorry sorry sorry i love you  
>> speaking of which

  
omi no

  
>> omi yes 😼  
>> i love you so much like youre amazing and pretty and funny and a bit of a dick but like i have a Lot To Say about that so

  
kiyoomi pls shut up

  
>> DONT INTERRUPT WHEN IM PROFESSING MY LOVE FOR YOU

  
miya kiyoomi i am in a surgery right now and my scrub nurse is texting you so pls  
have some mercy

  
>> .  
>> goodbye 👋  
  
Half-an-hour later, Atsumu's phone rings. "Dr Miya, someone called Motoya's calling you."  
  
"Pick i' up, I guess."  
  
"Hello?" Motoya's voice crackles over the phone.  
  
"Komori-san, how are ya?"  
  
"I'm alright, 'Tsumu, thanks for asking. My question is, what the hell is wrong with Kiyoomi?"  
  
"Omi-Omi? Why, wha' happened?"  
  
"He called me up in tears," Motoya deadpans. "Something about how you were the biggest prick he's ever had the displeasure of knowing."  
  
"Oh my god," Atsumu sighs, handing over the suture kit to his side surgeon. "Ko-san, he's drunk. Don' pay attention to him."  
  
"Thank god," Motoya breathes a sigh of relief. "I thought you guys were breaking up."  
  
Atsumu grimaces. Kiyoomi's alcohol tolerance was lower than bedrock. This was NOT going to be fun.  
  
When he finally gets home, it's to his fiance sitting... In? The? Sink?  
  
"Kiyoomi, wha' the fuck."  
  
Kiyoomi growls at him, or rather, in his vague direction, before taking another sip of his drink. He's in the sink of the kitchen, legs on the counter and one hand on the wall and Atsumu is close to screaming because his ass is SURELY stuck halfway there and it's going to break his back trying to get his fiance out of there.  
  
"Omi, give the tequila bottle back."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! Hand i' over."  
  
"Noooooo," Kiyoomi whines, shaking his head furiously. "Go fuck yourself."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT EXCUSED!"  
  
Atsumu carefully takes a step further, and Kiyoomi cradles the bottle to his chest protectively.  
"You'll never have my child," he deadpans, and twists out of Atsumu's reach.  
  
"Omi, please."  
  
"No! Stop trying to steal my purebred firstborn, Wrinklesilktskin!"  
  
Atsumu's eyes widen as Kiyoomi starts crying. "Wha's wrong? Omi, are ya alrigh'?"  
  
"Samu, your brother's a shitshow," Kiyoomi sobs, still in the sink.  
  
Wait.  
  
Samu?  
  
As in, Osamu?  
  
Oh my god.  
  
"He's so pretty it hurts and he's so funny and makes me feel like an actual person, you know? I hate him so much," Kiyoomi babbles. "He's gonna divorce me and I'll die alone-" Atsumu promptly slams a hand over his mouth. He pries the bottle out of Kiyoomi's vice-like grip and puts it on the counter.  
  
"Shaddup," Atsumu sighs as Kiyoomi glares at him incredulously. "Jus', please, shu' the fuck up."  
  
"Samu, you're so mean!"  
  
"Jesus, I'm not Samu! It's me, Atsumu Miya, yer fiance!"  
  
"Oh. Oh! Ohhhhhhhhhh," Kiyoomi nuzzles into Atsumu's palm. "Hi, I love you."  
  
"Love ya too. Now, ge' outta the damned sink!"  
  
Kiyoomi hoists himself out of the sink and Atsumu grins in victory, before nearly crying to any deity listening, as Kiyoomi slithers to the floor and lies face down on the carpet. "I have lost everything."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"My home, my child, my best man," Kiyoomi says into the carpet as he holds up his hand and counts what he's 'lost'. "My fiance, my virginity, my eyesight, I could go on forever."  
  
"I... I'm so sorry for yer loss, I guess," Atsumu sighs, looking at the younger, who looked as pitiful as a disparaged Victorian child. "How did ya lose everythin'?"  
  
GODDAMNITATSUMUNOWHESNEVERGOINGTOSHUTUPDAMNYOUYOUVECAUSEDARIOT-  
  
"Wrinklesilktskin happened."  
  
What.  
  
"Oh no, who's tha'?"  
  
"He's blonde with hooded eyes and he's always in blue and he's really tall and he's actually kinda hot," Kiyoomi's face blanches as he rolls onto his back. "He looks like my fiance... Oh my god, did my fiance steal my child?!"  
  
He then spots the tequila bottle sitting innocently on the counter. "Itachiyama!"  
  
"Itachi...yama?" Atsumu asks, lost. "Isn' tha' yer old school?"  
  
"No, asshole, that's my child!"  
  
"Ya know wha', why did I even ask."  
  
Kiyoomi gently pushes Atsumu to the floor before scrabbling to get 'Itachiyama', and when he does, he carries it close to his chest, humming a soft song.  
  
"I'm givin' up," Atsumu sighs, reaching out to the fridge with a dismal squawk.  
  
"As you should," Kiyoomi replies, sitting next to him as he takes a sip of the tequila, before shrieking as he realized that it was 'Itachiyama', and it was still his 'child'. He continues to cradle the 'child', cooing at it, before dramatically flipping his curls out of his face and peering at the oven.  
  
"Babe," he begins, still looking at the oven, which was about a meter away from where Atsumu actually was. The surgeon hums, grabbing a can of beer from the fridge.  
  
"Society sucks. Time is a social construct. Life is a scam," he smiles brightly at the oven. "I demand a refund."  
  
Atsumu cracks a beer can open and takes a long swig. "Yeah. I demand one too," he glares at the oven. "Pay up, ya filthy piece of shi'." 


End file.
